The Long Road Home
by orion5
Summary: Post-ROTK, a small trip brings more trouble than ever imagined, and Faramir is forced to confront old aches and new nightmares, spoilers for ROTK
1. The return home

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Summary: Post-ROTK, a small trip brings more trouble than ever imagined. Warnings: Violence, angst, more angst.  
  
The four horses raced swiftly along all through the day egged on by their riders, slowing down only when the lengthening shadows of the twilight impeded progress through the thickly wooded plain they were traversing. All was silent around them, barring the rustle of leaves. Bits of pale sunlight glinted through the trees, the only bright spots in the gloomy forest, as the spent horses now trotted slowly through thick undergrowth.  
  
All four riders were grim faced, a reminder of the events of the past day. The golden haired elf leading the procession skillfully negotiated his horse through the trees, his fellow travelers following, followed by two dark haired men and a dwarf. It was the dwarf who noticed his dark haired companion's trouble. He swiftly urged his steed forward, albeit with a little difficulty, cursing the day he had left the safety of the ground in favour of an equine repose, and caught up with the two leaders.  
  
"Aragorn," he whispered slightly. Aragorn turned back to face his friend, worry edging his eyes, the strain of the last few days had taken its toll on him, as on all of them.  
  
"What is it, Gimli?"  
  
"We must stop for the night," the dwarf stated emphatically.  
  
The elf at the lead turned around frowning," We still have a long way to go," he pointed out, "We must make up for lost time."  
  
"Legolas, Faramir cannot go much further," Gimli interrupted him, "He is tiring, although he won't say it."  
  
Aragorn turned around to see the fourth of his party, the younger man had been bringing up the rear of the party and now with Gimli having ridden up front he had fallen back a little more. He felt a little guilt surge through his heart as Faramir looked up from his horse having suddenly realised that he had fallen back, and urged his horse ahead a little.  
  
"Gimli is right," Legolas told him, "He should get some rest. We have ridden hard all through the day, and most of last night." Legolas felt a slight shudder as the events of the last night came rushing back to his mind. Faramir had caught up with them by now, his face hooded and lowered as indeed it had been all through the day.  
  
"We are going to stop for the night," Aragorn told him.  
  
"There is a clearing a little way ahead," Legolas added.  
  
Faramir jerked his head up the hood still shadowing his face and replied to his king, "but my lord, we must move on."  
  
"No," Legolas stated blandly, "No sense moving on now, it is getting darker, and I will not let this beautiful horse injure herself in this dense growth."  
  
Faramir opened his mouth to protest, but Aragorn spoke before him, "Yes, Legolas, and some of us are tired too," he said mildly. They had slept for barely two hours the night before.  
  
Faramir shrugged. Part of him was glad to get a rest, he could barely hang on to his horse, the other part just wanted to get out of this accursed forest, into the light, warm sunlight, but then he reminded himself it was evening, and realised he'd almost fallen off to sleep. The concentration he'd maintained all day long was slipping off, and an immense weariness was washing itself over him. He had had next to no sleep last night, what little he had had been plagued by nightmares, the same old ones and a terrible new one that he knew would never leave him again. He immediately blocked the thought out of his mind. He pushed his hood off, and ran a hand through his hair tiredly, nodding at his companions.  
  
Gimli smiled to himself from behind him. He'd been watching him for a while and had noticed the tired stoop of the shoulders. More than once he had thought that his new friend might slip off his horse.  
  
Aragorn took in the face of his young steward as it turned towards him. He'd expected to see a sense of betrayal in the grey eyes, or anger or disappointment. But what he got to see instead was shame and a sense of failure. And pain. But it was only for an instant, then the face dropped again.  
  
The clearing was not far, and they reached it very soon. Legolas jumped lithely off his horse, glad that his injuries from yesterday's ordeal were healing normally. He shook his head slightly trying not to think of it, of how inadequate and helpless he'd felt all the while. He noticed Faramir dismount slowly, unsteadily, refusing Aragorn's proffered arm, and the feeling intensified. Aragorn had caught Faramir by the arm by now, and was helping him sit down against a tree. This time the help wasn't brushed away. The hood of the cloak stayed on and the head sunk slightly to the chest. The steward looked so spent that it sent another rush of guilt running through the elf.  
  
Gimli was setting about gathering firewood while Aragorn checked the supplies, and Legolas tethered their horses talking quietly to the creatures in Elvish soothing them after their hectic and tiring day. Faramir raised his head and then stood up, a little too quickly, swaying slightly as he did so. The dwarf's strong arm came up to support him as he leaned back against the tree, and shut his eyes to stop the world revolving in front of him.  
  
"And what do you think you are doing?" Gimli asked the man.  
  
"I'll help you gather firewood," the reply was soft.  
  
Gimli shook his head intending to refuse help but Faramir brushed past, and began to gather dry wood. A warm fire was blazing away soon, and the travelers began to revel in its warmth as they ate a meal of bread and fruits around it, the dancing flames hypnotically calming them, and taking their cares away, all except one. Faramir picked at the meager meal and then gave up entirely after going through a single chunk of bread and a few pieces of fruit. He was leaning against a tree, willing himself not to sleep, he couldn't face his dreams again. Silence reigned except the sound of the fire, and a brook nearby where they had gotten water.  
  
Aragorn sighed as he looked at the young man's hooded face. The face that looked so much like his brother's. And Aragorn had been powerless to save Boromir from death. He himself had healed Faramir though after the siege of Gondor, so that it hurt him even more to watch him like this. The ordeal yesterday had only worsened his bleak mood, which had been festering for a few weeks now.  
  
Ever since the Lady Eowyn had left Gondor, Faramir had slipped into a quiet kind of moroseness. He had looked intensely lonely, and it was not difficult to figure out that he missed his brother and father. He spoke little, and shunned company, even that of Mithrandir. The king's servants had watched the young man grow up, and were only too ready to comment on his change. He slept little, they said, spending most of his time on the balcony of his room watching the stars, he did not even visit the library his old favourite haunt, the books there were beginning to gather dust, and he never stepped near the tower where his father had burnt himself, and almost taken him along. While the fellowship looked upon him as a friend and brother, and he reciprocated the feelings, they could not replace in his heart his only brother Boromir, who had died during the fellowship's journey. Or his father, whom he had loved unrequited. The details of his father's suicide had been a hard blow. With Eowyn at his side he had coped, he had laid aside the unhappy thoughts and held her hand, looked at her face, and had loved and felt loved in return. Without her, he felt all the pain he had left buried deep inside come rushing back.  
  
It was this behaviour that had prompted Gandalf to advise Aragorn to let Faramir come along on this trip. Aragorn had been loathe for both him and Faramir to be absent at the same time, but had followed Gandalf's advice that the young steward needed a change of atmosphere. If anyone should stay back, Aragorn should, he was king of the realm. But Aragorn found the city stifling too, and had wanted one trip out into the wilderness, albeit a very short one. Gondor was left in the hands of Prince Imrahil and Mithrandir. And the four had set off on their journey towards a small valley not far from the mountains surrounding Mordor where a few small settlements had been formed by some of the slaves from Mordor.  
  
It had been an enjoyable journey, Legolas and Gimli having accompanied their friend without hesitation. They both liked Faramir, and all three wished strongly that they had saved his brother's life. Faramir too had perked up considerably once away from the city which now held such unhappy memories for him. They had reached the settlement in time and found everything to their satisfaction, the settlers too happy that the king and steward both cared enough to visit them in person. It was on the way back that everything had gone wrong, and Aragorn was now compelled to berate himself. As king his duty was to look after his subjects and now one of those subjects had been hurt terribly and he had not been able to prevent it.  
  
"He should sleep," Legolas said softly inclining his head in the same direction.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and picking up a small kettle of hot water, crushed some herbs in it. He poured some of the resultant tea into a bowl, and walking over to Faramir, lightly touched him on the shoulder. Faramir jerked up and shied away, the hood fell back and revealed a terrified face that relaxed after seeing that it was only Aragorn. The firelight played on the strained expression of his face creating shadows that added to the strangely hunted look he had displayed all day.  
  
"My lord." The eyes strayed downwards again.  
  
"Drink this, and then I will see to your injuries," Aragorn put an arm around his shoulder, wishing Faramir would stop being so formal but knowing that would not happen right now.  
  
Faramir stared at the bowl, the brownish liquid looked totally unappetizing, and cast a wary eye at his king, "What is it?"  
  
"It'll help reduce the pain," Aragorn said soothingly.  
  
"It'll put me to sleep," Faramir stated flatly.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "That too."  
  
"Will you wake me up for my watch?"  
  
Gimli looked up from his dinner plate with a frown, while Legolas raised his eyebrows. Aragorn however simply nodded. He had no intention of doing any such thing but if saying so would get Faramir to drink up the tea, then he would say so. Besides, the brew was so potent he'd sleep deep for the next few hours.  
  
Faramir drunk up the brew, and then hugged his cloak tighter around him. Aragorn reached out to remove it, "I need to tend to your wounds," he said patiently.  
  
The younger man's breathing became a little ragged, as the cloak was gently removed off his shoulders, and he was pushed onto the ground. Legolas bunched up the cloak, and Aragorn gently lowered him onto the makeshift pillow. He had screwed his eyes shut tight. But the moment Aragorn hand brushed against his torn shirt to remove it, the grey eyes flew open in terror.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Sshh." Legolas said softly holding him back, "It's only us."  
  
"I'm sorry," it came out soft, almost sobbing. Gimli brought some hot water for Aragorn to use, and then helped him undress Faramir.  
  
Faramir had shut his eyes tight again, trying not to flinch every time someone's hands touched his bare skin, he kept reminding himself these were his friends, but even then he could not hold back a small whimper when his clothes had been taken off, as the memories of the day before assaulted him. Tears of shame coursed down his cheeks, he felt like a coward, but could do little. Aragorn heaved a sigh of relief when the brew finally took effect sending his patient into a deep slumber. He wished he'd given him some last night, the nightmares had woken them all up, and he knew the steward hadn't gone back to sleep after that.  
  
The wounds had been tended to the night before, so all Aragorn had to do was reapply some salve, and reassure himself that they were healing. He pressed his lips tight at the sight of the livid bruises and marks. But, it was nothing compared to the mental and emotional anguish inflicted.  
  
They worked rapidly, and then redressed Faramir, covering him with thick blankets to ward off the growing chill. Aragorn checked on Legolas' injuries, satisfying himself that they were healing and then the three friends sat around the fire for a while dividing up the watch.  
  
Legolas looked at the sleeping figure and said sadly, "That is twice I have failed him."  
  
"We," growled Gimli.  
  
"It's not your fault," Aragorn told the elf, "If we had come sooner."  
  
"But you came soon enough to get us out alive," Legolas said, " I was there. I should have done something."  
  
"You still haven't told us how you got captured by those bandits," Aragorn said. There had been little time to swap stories yesterday, they had been in too much of a hurry.  
  
The company had split in two near a small but dense wood on the way home the morning before. On awakening, they had noticed the presence of strangers not far from their camp. At the same time, they had spotted other tracks in an opposite direction, and had therefore split up. Peace was still a fragile commodity in the middle earth.  
  
Legolas began to describe how Faramir and he had left their horses in camp and headed towards the strangers' camp.  
  
A scream cut off his voice mid-sentence. 


	2. An Illfated Encounter

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
  
  
The brew had not been that potent after all. It was understandable, Aragorn felt frustrated; after all it needed to simmer in hot water for long to take real effect. Faramir was now shivering, and delirious. Every now and then he mumbled something unintelligible, interspersed with cries for his father or brother. And with each cry he intensified his struggle against the hands holding him down, pushing away the blankets exposing him to the chill.  
  
Aragorn laid a palm against his forehead, frowning as he felt the heat radiate from the now pale skin. More cries ensued. Pleas for a father who would never return came out of the feverishly moving lips. Over and over again, Faramir screamed for his father, and then screamed for Boromir telling him he couldn't see his father.  
  
It took Legolas and Gimli all their strength to hold down the writhing fever racked body of their friend as Aragorn went through their depleting supply of herbs, until he found what he wanted. More water was boiled, all the while the cries resounding through the tiny clearing.  
  
Boromir, help me please. Boromir.  
  
Father.  
  
Gimli had grabbed a wet rag and was trying to wipe the hot face with it. They had tried to wake him up, but the brew had worked enough to leave him atleast half asleep.  
  
Aragorn waited till the water had heated enough and then quickly prepared an infusion. Filling the bowl again, he knelt down next to the steward and taking his head in his lap tried to get him to ingest it. Most of the liquid trickled down the neck onto the chest, causing more whimpers for it was hot. Finally a sufficient amount taken in, Faramir slipped back into quiet slumber.  
  
"Now tell us. after we split up what happened?" Aragorn asked Legolas. Faramir had been moved closer to the fire, still wrapped in blanket and their cloaks. The three friends sat near him, watching him sleep.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes and leaning back against a fallen stump, began reciting his tale in a grim tone.  
  
The party having split up, Faramir and Legolas began to walk silently along the track left by the strangers. They had reached their camp soon, and were watching them from behind a few bushes atop a small hill above the camp to see whether they looked harmful or not. Faramir had even then been intensely quiet saying little.  
  
It was a small party barely four or five men, who had obviously spent much of their time outside. They were large and thickset, and spoke a much coarser version of common tongue than Legolas had ever heard. What happened next had been completely unexpected. One of the men aimed an arrow wildly into the forest as if to test his bow, sending up flocks of birds rising and small animals scurrying. The next thing the two friends realised was a group of rabbits racing through their feet. They had jerked up, Faramir had lost his balance, and even Legolas' quick reflex action and outstretched arm couldn't stop his fall. He rolled over numerous thorny bushes, a few large sized rocks, and landed literally at the feet of the men below, winded, bruised and scratched.  
  
The leader of the pack, for he seemed such, pulled him up.  
  
"What have we here now?" he asked leerily, shaking the ranger roughly.  
  
Faramir was still recovering his breath, when the leader looking up spotted Legolas darting through the trees above, and yelled at his men to follow him. Legolas had stayed his ground having no intention of leaving the man there, and had fought skillfully but size had won out eventually, as three men attacked simultaneously.  
  
"An elf!" the leader shouted.  
  
Elf and man both captured stood proudly in front of the leader who now held a wicked looking dagger in his hands.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Faramir demanded, angered by the treatment meted out to them.  
  
"Haldorn at your service," the man gave a mock bow, and continued, "and my men, Dorgon, Faldor and Taldor."  
  
"What we want, are your belongings, everything you have," he said continuing to smile horribly.  
  
"We have few belongings," Faramir growled.  
  
"Ah, but you will in your camp. Where is it?"  
  
Faramir glared silently.  
  
"Elf, where is this here camp?"  
  
Legolas remained silent too.  
  
"They are from Gondor," Dorgon said, " I recognise the clothes."  
  
"Who are you?" Faramir growled hoping to distract attention from Gondor. No one must know who they really were.  
  
"We are just poor wayfarers," Haldorn's voice still held the mocking influence. His clothes were new as though recently brought, and a huge ring glinted off one finger.  
  
Bandits.Legolas hissed softly, almost imperceptibly.  
  
They knew of them, small groups of men who traveled about making life troublesome for other travelers.  
  
"What do we do with them?" Faldor asked, "After we find their camp."  
  
"Hold them for ransom," Haldorn announced triumphantly.  
  
With that he swung a bunched fist at Faramir's stomach taking him by surprise and sending him down on his knees gasping in pain. Faldor had grabbed Legolas meanwhile and was twisting his arm behind his back.  
  
"Elf, where is your camp?" Haldorn kicked Faramir in his chest, and then repeated his action twice. He had continued the kicking for a few more minutes, and then tiring of this had had them bound up, while he and his men ate their lunch.  
  
Faramir lay slumped against the elf prince trying to get back his breath, ignoring the stabbing pains emanating from all over his protesting body.  
  
"Strength, my friend, be strong," Legolas whispered. He was angry with himself, as he could see now way out of their predicament. The ropes were tied too tight, and he had little idea how Aragorn and Gimli may be faring. Faramir nodded listlessly.  
  
After the bandits had eaten, they resumed their game, trying this time to hit Legolas so Faramir would answer. It did not work. Legolas endured the beating stoically. Faramir felt as though each kick and slap was being inflicted on him, but managed to stay silent.  
  
He himself received a few more beatings. By now it had become obvious that the beatings were more for the sake of beating and less for knowledge of their camp.  
  
Through a hazed mind Faramir realized that a pungent odour floated in the air. He remembered the drink he'd seen them imbibe with their meals, a local ale that worked strongly and swiftly. Haldorn was shouting now, and Taldor was whipping him with a belt from his tunic, while Faldor kicked him over and over again. Dorgon was doing the same to Legolas, with ferocity, having heard tales of their "powers", and finding little resistance due to the circumstances.  
  
"Enough!" Haldorn shouted suddenly. His men halted confused.  
  
Haldorn leered down at them, "If we do not get their money, we can still get something else."  
  
His men waited.  
  
"It is long since I bedded a woman," Haldorn said slowly, "Not since we entered the forest land." He licked his lips in anticipation, and both elf and man froze at his tone even before they had registered his words.  
  
"The elf?" Dorgon asked warily.  
  
"No, no. Elves have powers," Faldor whined.  
  
Legolas tried to move as Dorgon was distracted but the ill-treatment had made his movements sluggish, Haldorn had grabbed a rock and aimed it at his head. It struck sending the elf down.  
  
Faramir yelled when he saw his friend fall, and tried getting up. Instead he was pulled roughly up by Haldorn, who grabbed his tunic with one hand and slapped him across his face with the other. The sharp slap dazed Faramir, as he remembered the hard hand of another man, a frequent occurrence in his younger days. The sudden reminder of Denethor distracted him so much that it took him some while to realize that Haldorn's smirking face was very close to his. His cracked lips leered out at him as they came down on his mouth.  
  
He jerked violently back reflexively crying out, angering Haldorn. A punch to his stomach ensued. The cry penetrated Legolas' dazed mind, and he raised himself up as much as his bound hands would allow, "No." he croaked out.  
  
Dorgon pushed him down and held him there.  
  
"You hold him there, Dorgon, your turn will come," Haldorn cackled, as he once again pulled the ranger up, this time tearing at his tunic, and dragged him away behind a tree.  
  
The sound of sharp slaps followed, the whooshes of a belt through the air, and the cries of the steward rented through. Legolas wriggled frustratedly enduring more kicks from Dorgon. The sound of clothing being ripped numbed his mind, as he heard the horrified protests of his friend filter through. Legolas shouted and with a burst of energy kicked out at Dorgon screaming madly. Faldor raced up and delivered a kick to his head. The last thing Legolas heard before blacking out was the sound of new voices shouting. Aragorn and Gimli. he thought before darkness enveloped him. 


	3. Help at Hand

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
The fire was dying down, leaving glowing embers and ash as night fell dark, and brooding over the little clearing. The three grim faced figures sat talking and listening, every now and then casting an eye on their resting companion, and ensuring that he remained comfortable.  
  
Once Legolas finished his narration, Gimli rose, and bringing another handful of wood fed it to the fire. Eager flames rapidly devoured the dry wood, and a fresh cackling sound was the only noise to interrupt the stillness of the night. Aragorn checked on Faramir again, frowning when he realised that his friend was still flush with fever. But he seemed to be sleeping comfortably now.  
  
"How did you find us," Legolas asked after he had finished.  
  
"We followed the tracks into the woods, but it was just a traveling party on its way to Rohan," Gimli said slowly, "They told us they had narrowly escaped an attack by a group of bandits. Their directions pointed the way you had set out, so we followed as soon as we could."  
  
It was not a moment too soon, as they had realised. When they reached the hill Legolas and Faramir had used as a look-out point, they had heard shouts, and then the terrified yells from Faramir. A quick glance had shown Legolas being held prisoner, but no sign of Faramir, although he could be heard.  
  
They raced down taking the three men by surprise, but not quick enough to save Legolas from being knocked out. Gimli raised the wooden end of his axe and brought it down on the head of the man who had hurt his friend, while Aragorn drew out his sword, and defended himself from Dorgorn who had also pulled out a blade. Dorgorn was no warrior though, his strategy had always been to attack the weak and defenceless, and was knocked out almost immediately. Taldor faced the same fate.  
  
Gimli meanwhile had followed his ears, the shouts came from behind a tree. Haldorn had ripped open Faramir's shirt, and had meted out the same treatment to his leggings while his mouth covered Faramir's choking off the shouts. Haldorn stood up and pulled down his leggings turning the steward over oblivious to his weakened flailing, giving him more kicks as he did so, rendering him nearly unconscious.  
  
Gimli burst onto the scene just as Haldorn grabbed his barely conscious prisoner roughly by the shoulders, and threw himself on him.  
  
Faramir lay on the ground hands still bound together, covered in welts and whip marks from Haldorn's huge leather belt, some of the marks bleeding where the tiny metal beads on it had come in contact with the skin. The enraged dwarf took in the scene instantly, and promptly attacked Haldorn just as the bandit threw himself onto the hapless man.  
  
Haldorn turned around in surprise and fury, amazed to see a dwarf.  
  
"So many creatures in these woods." he smirked, as he defended himself against the dwarf.  
  
Aragorn meanwhile was untying Legolas and helping him up. He had regained his senses now, and was trying to stand up. "Go help Faramir, Haldorn. the man will hurt him. "  
  
Aragorn continued to support Legolas however and the two made their way over to the clump of trees where Gimli had managed to gain the upper hand in his fight with Haldorn. He now threw all his energy and fury into the onslaught, and dashed the man against a huge rock nearby, rendering him unconscious.  
  
Aragorn was untying Faramir, who lay bleeding and bruised, his clothes bunched around his bare body, shivering as a chilly wind suddenly rose up across the forest. His breathing was raspy, and in his semi-conscious state he seemed to be half-sobbing, half shouting.  
  
"Boromir, help me." the wail stunned the three friends into silence as the memory of the dead man returned to them forcefully, brought out in the agony and trauma of his brother.  
  
"Sshh, I am here my friend," Aragorn soothed him as though speaking to a child, which was how the much younger steward felt to him right now, as he lay trembling on the ground. He held out his hands to gather him up, and Faramir, who had opened his eyes now, saw dark hair and grey eyes, and sobbed incoherently once more, thinking it was his brother in front of him, and everything had been a bad dream.  
  
Then the haze faded and he saw his king's face, confusion riddled his own visage. He was lying on the cold earth, a wind blowing around him, stinging his flesh, he looked at himself, realizing his clothes were no longer covering him, and then remembered what had happened barely minutes before. Terror struck his eyes, and he gasped, trying to move away from the figures around him. His leggings wrapped around his ankles prevented him from getting very far, and he tripped and fell on the ground hard.  
  
"It is alright," Aragorn repeated softly, "It is I, Aragorn. No harm has befallen you, and no harm ever will, I would not let that happen. I promise you, I would not let that happen."  
  
He reached out for the man once again, worry crossing his face as Faramir, edged away some more, eyes frantic with fear and burning with what looked like shame.  
  
"I am sorry, my friend," Legolas knelt by Faramir, who had gathered up his clothes, and covered himself with them, embarrassment writ large on his fearful features.  
  
Faramir stared up in surprise at Legolas and then dropped his eyes almost immediately, ashamed to look up at the brave warriors who had fought in the war of the ring while he lay in the Gondor. He had done nothing, while these men had fought the enemy and triumphed. And now, he had let himself be captured by slipping down that hill, gotten Legolas captured and beaten, and now he had been found in this humiliating position. He dreaded to think what might have happened, he had escaped by a proverbial hair's breadth.  
  
The dull colour of shame filled his cheeks, and his bare shoulders, "I am sorry, Legolas, it was my fault."  
  
The elf gaped, and Faramir, his eyes on the ground taking silence for concurrence continued, "I slipped and we were captured, I'm sorry I could not stop them beating you."  
  
Gimli and Aragorn stared at each other, while Legolas coming out of his shocked stupor swiftly went up to Faramir, whose shoulders were now heaving. He was angrily trying to wipe his tears as the events of the last few minutes registered in his mind. That man. he had kissed him.he had tried. Faramir could not even bear to think of it. he could still smell the reek from the man's breath, and feel his hands as he had felt him up, while undressing him, the leery smile adorning his face stayed imprinted in his mind.  
  
He had done nothing, he . the son of the steward of Gondor, now himself a steward, he had done nothing, he did not deserve to be steward, he did not deserve to call himself a soldier.  
  
His father was right, he was not like Boromir, brave and valiant, he was a coward. Gondor would never have been safe in his weak hands.  
  
Someone was touching him, touching his skin, he jerked up, intending to fight out this time, but instead a warm embrace enveloped him, "I am sorry my friend. I could not help you when you needed my help." Legolas' eyes filled up as he saw how distressed his friend was.  
  
"No." Faramir continued weakly, wincing as the rough cloth of the elf's jerkin brushed his raw wounds, "My fault, all mine, you are hurt, my fault. mine. I am sorry, my fault." the words came out soft and raspy, accompanied with half sobs, half gasps.  
  
"Sshh. It will be alright, do not worry, I am not hurt, it is not your fault," Legolas spoke softly, soothingly. Aragorn picked up Faramir's discarded cloak and wrapped it around the trembling man's heaving shoulders, as Legolas continued to speak to him. Gimli gathered up their fallen weapons.  
  
Faramir finally straightened up, shrugging off Legolas' help. He adjusted his clothes and his cloak, grimacing at the torn condition of his tunic, his mind still in a fog. The thought of Haldorn pressing him down to the ground made him feel like throwing up, and when he finally stood up slowly, he fainted.  
  
The elf caught him as he sagged down, noting the state of his back and chest, where the welts were still bleeding. Gimli came forward and took the man in his arms, Legolas needed to take care of his own injuries.  
  
They left the bandits where they were, knowing they could not do much while they were in these forests. Their injuries would not let them move much for now, and Aragorn intended to send out a patrol to capture them on his return. They walked back to camp as quickly as possible, they needed to get back to the White City soon, the king could not stay away so many days, when his subjects needed him.  
  
On the other hand one of his subjects needed him now. Faramir lay in Gimli's arms, his head falling back, and Aragorn was reminded of the day he had found Boromir dying from orc arrows. He had decided that he would look on Faramir as a brother.  
  
When they reached the camp, it was already dusk, the shadows were lengthening. Their horses neighed first in pleasure and then in anxiety, aware that something had happened as the tension from the men radiated through to the sensitive creatures. Legolas moved over to calm them down, and see that they had eaten enough, and had enough water.  
  
Gimli lay the silent figure down on the grass in their camp, and as he did so, Aragorn felt the guilt stab his heart as he looked at the wounds inflicted on the man. He tended to Legolas' wounds first, while Gimli made the fallen man comfortable on the soft grass of the clearing and covered him in blankets. He was glad to see that Legolas' wounds were not big ones, the elf himself was confident they would heal on their own and soon, as they did for elves.  
  
They had then worked on the sleeping man, cleaning out and dressing the wounds, grimacing at how deep some of the welts were, and the metal pieces on Haldorn's belt had actually been small spikes. Grime and dust had entered the cuts, and cleaning them thoroughly had been necessary. Faramir had awoken midway, and lashed out at first, before realizing he was not in danger.  
  
He said nothing, simply let them work, closing his eyes, not looking at any of them directly, ashamed at his cowardice. But to his friends it felt as though he felt betrayed, and they berated their inaction.  
  
Gimli had prepared some food, a meagre soup from some roots he had found, and bread from their depleting supplies. Faramir had refused at first, but the other three would not allow it. Aragorn had forced him to have the soup, and he had finally taken it. To his surprise it stayed down.  
  
"Sleep now," Aragorn had said after he had drunk the soup, but refused the bread, "for we must leave early."  
  
"We are behind, are we not?" Faramir had asked. He knew why.  
  
"Yes, and we must make up for it tomorrow, but only if you feel well enough." Aragorn told him as he took the empty bowl from him. He could see pain reflected in the young man's eyes, although he himself was trying his best to mask it. Even the slightest movement extracted a wince, albeit a tiny one, for Faramir would not own up to the pain. But it was obvious to the watchers that he was in considerable pain, as the lashing and beating took its toll on him in addition to the mental fatigue caused by events long before that day's.  
  
"I am fine, my lord," Faramir said anxiously, his eyes on his hands.  
  
"No, you will not be fine till you have had enough sleep, we will not have you falling off your horse," Legolas added.  
  
They had watched him fall asleep, and when satisfied that he was resting, the three friends lay down and let sleep claim them with her usual soothing calming effect, until the cries had woken them up. 


	4. Bravery and Valour

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Do keep reviewing and let me know if you see scope for improvement anywhere. I hope the constant back and forth is not confusing. This chapter begins with a flashback of the night before, and then moves to the present where the three friends have been discussing these events. Also, to add, this story has a few spoilers for ROTK.  
  
  
  
Faramir had obviously been in the grip of a very violent nightmare the night before. His screams had woken everyone up. He had yelled over and over for his brother, and even when the three friends tried to comfort him, he would not be satisfied. His brother was all he asked for, over and over and over again. He screamed each time he was touched, and lashed out violently, the blankets were thrown off, the cloak lay in disarray and through the ripped shirt it could clearly be seen that some of the healing wounds on his chest were now bleeding again as Faramir twisted and turned and thrashed violently on the hard ground.  
  
When he had finally woken up his eyes held the look of a scared rabbit caught in a trap, his breathing came hitched and in short gasps, and silvery tears flowed down his pale cheeks.  
  
"Faramir, it is alright, you are safe," Aragorn whispered quietly, helping up the younger man, and holding onto him despite his struggles to break away. Harsh sobs racked his friend's fame as Aragorn held the trembling body, the mind still hovering over past events not yet willing to enter the present. Finally, however, the soft and quiet words managed to calm down the steward, enough to make him move out of his king's embrace and speak.  
  
"I am sorry I woke you," he had said quietly, wiping at his tearing eyes furiously. The gentle words of unnecessary apology had struck his companions greatly.  
  
They had returned to sleep after that, after comforting their friend as much as he would allow them. He would shy away from touch, but let them cover him up and talk to him gently. But, he did not sleep after that.  
  
The others got a few hours' rest, then they set off, driving the horses hard. Legolas had suggested he ride with one of them but Faramir had said he'd manage. He spoke only when spoken too, and rode as hard as anyone else the whole day, not even once complaining about his injuries.  
  
The narratives completed, the three friends planned out the next day. They would require another day's hard riding to reach Minas Tirth.  
  
"Will he be able to withstand it one more day?" Gimli asked looking at the sleeping man. He had been riding by Faramir most of the day. At first he had been the one trailing due to his little experience on horseback but as the day progressed Faramir began falling back, as his injuries took their toll. Gimli, riding by him, had thought more than once that the man would faint, one reason he had stayed abreast with him after that. But Faramir had stayed awake, and had ridden as fast as was required as though seeking to atone for yesterday's delay all by himself.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "I do not know Gimli, he is hurt and tired. We must see in the morning. If he cannot ride we will not ride. We will stay, I will not let any harm befall him, we lost his brother, that is bad enough." He stated emphatically, looking at the tired face of the sleeping man he realised he valued not just as a friend but truly as a brother.  
  
Aragorn was grateful for the ease with which Faramir had accepted him and his position as king, without hesitation, and not even that, but had also accepted him as a friend, and in fact as good as a brother.  
  
He looked at the figure lying on the ground, looking much younger than his years. He had heard much of Faramir and his valour in defending Gondor from the dark forces, how he had obeyed his father and led the forces of Gondor in the fields of Pelennor, before being struck on the field. All he had asked was that Denethor think better of him, of love from his father he had given up on long before. He was still the same, not giving into his grief so he could help Eowyn, not giving into his grief when Aragorn was crowned, showing little of what he went through.  
  
Boromir whenever he had spoken of his brother to the Fellowship on their journey, had spoken with love and great affection of this gentle natured being who was yet brave and ever loyal. He had given unquestioning loyalty to his father the steward and now he gave the same to his king. Once Faramir had accepted Aragorn as his liege, the moment he entered the White City, all dissenting voices in the city were silenced irrevocably.  
  
To see that courageous figure now as scared as a child due to the actions of a boorish man angered the king greatly. He knew Faramir had not gone back to sleep after waking up the night before, the lines on his face testified to that. That was why he had given him herbs designed to cause sleep.  
  
"You must not let him ride alone tomorrow," Legolas said, "He is much too stubborn, if he had ridden with one of us, he could have slept more."  
  
"He will need much rest," Aragorn agreed, "when we reach the city, I will ensure he stays in bed for some days. He has many worries without adding the weight of his daily work."  
  
"He loved his brother much," Gimli observed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And his father too."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You must look after him."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They lat down to sleep after that taking turns at the watch, and waking up in a few hours at the first crack of dawn, Faramir having spent those measly few hours in quiet slumber. Aragorn checked over Legolas' nearly healed injuries once again, and then moved on to the steward.  
  
Faramir was now awake, glad to have gotten even the little sleep he had gotten the night before due to the brew he had ingested. He had had very little sleep the night before. After waking up from his terrible dreams, he had lain awake, watching the stars searching for succour but finding none.  
  
Instead he lay tormented by the same thoughts that tormented him when asleep. The only difference being that while awake he could control himself from crying and shouting and waking up his companions. However this night Aragorn's herbs had put him back to sleep even after his dreams had woken him up, and he was glad of that. For he knew, by not sleeping enough, he would only be more sluggish, and thus delay the company even further.  
  
Aragorn pulled off the tunic and looked at Faramir's wounds. The cuts were healing very slowly, his chest and back now riddled with black blue and other multicoloured marks. The skin felt a little warm to touch but that was likely because of the stress the body had gone through. Faramir sat stoically through the ministrations, except the odd hiss of pain or a wince or two, head bowed low at all times, refusing to look Aragorn in the eye.  
  
"Will you be able to ride today?" Aragorn asked gently as he finished tending to the man and helped him pull the tunic back on.  
  
Faramir nodded, "Yes, we must move on, you are required in the city, we have tarried here too long."  
  
"You will not ride alone today," Aragorn told him, and raising a hand as Faramir's head jerked up suddenly, mouth open to speak, said very firmly, "You have not the strength."  
  
"But my lord,. "  
  
"As your king, I command it," Aragorn interrupted him.  
  
Faramir stared at him for a second and then, "As you say, my lord." His eyes had suddenly filled up, and he could not hide the tears, before he swiftly moved his head away. He remembered the last conversation he had had with his father. He had commanded him to defend Pelennor.  
  
"Ah, my friend," Aragorn , moved and concerned simultaneously, put a hand on Faramir's shoulder, "I did not mean for the words to sound harsh. You are hurting, are you not? But you are weak, and I will not let you get hurt worse."  
  
Faramir still struggling to cope with the memory of his father could only nod slightly. He had obeyed his father, and his father had finally displayed his love, by trying to take him away from a seemingly terrible future.  
  
When he managed to compose himself, he got up and helped Gimli clear up their camp. He was not surprised to hear that he would ride with Legolas, for he was the most skillful rider among them. His own horse followed the party obediently enough. Legolas had a knack with horses, they listened to him.  
  
Faramir got onto the huge mare not with little difficulty, stiff joints cried for attention, healing muscles protested, and every welt, cut and bruise on his body asserted its presence. He bit back a sob, as he scrambled on in an ungainly, awkward manner.  
  
Legolas sat behind him, he wanted the man where he could see him, knowing he might not have enough strength to stay atop on his own.  
  
Faramir hugged his cloak tightly around him trying to stay calm. But he felt suffocated with the tall elf brooding over his shoulder, and the swift motion of the horse made him nauseous. He felt very cold, and his head throbbed. He kept telling himself it was his friend behind him, and he was safe but it did not make the headache go away.  
  
When they finally stopped around mid-day for the horses to drink water and to eat some fruit and bread, the sun was high up, but Faramir still felt cold, so he wrapped his cloak tighter and waited for Legolas to dismount first.  
  
Then he dismounted from the horse, the pain still assaulting him everywhere, tiredness seeping into his mind, he let one foot hit the ground and then another, and then greeted the enveloping darkness as he crumpled to the ground in a faint. 


	5. Those That Remain

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
A/N: This story has a few spoilers for ROTK.  
  
Thank you again for reviewing.  
  
Ralza - here you are! I like angst in Faramir too, so I thought I'd give him some, glad you liked it :-) Though I don't know how much more there will be. I don't want to hurt the poor baby too much.  
  
Alynna - yes, he'll recover, it's more of mental trauma due to various reasons gathering up over time. He'll recover, maybe slowly, because I can't bring myself to hurt the dear boy irrevocably.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas rushed forward and caught up the fainting steward of Gondor for the second time in three days. He gently lay him down on the ground, and pushed the hood of the cloak away from the face. The skin of his forehead felt warm to touch, and the man shivered a little as the clasp of his cloak was undone.  
  
"He is not well," he told Aragorn who had joined them by now.  
  
Aragorn pushed up Faramir's tunic to uncover his chest, the injuries had not improved much, Faramir's healing was very slow. He placed a hand against the chest, frowning at the warmth radiated.  
  
Gimli brought him a cloth and bowl of water. Aragorn dipped the cloth in water, and began brushing the steward's face with it, trying to wake him up.  
  
Faramir felt the wetness of the cloth against his face, and was immediately transported to the memory of Haldorn licking his face in anticipation. He had tried to cry out, but Haldorn had immediately brought his mouth on his, choking back his cried. His hands had wandered all over Faramir's bruised chest, pinching and scratching, and then down to his leggings. Tears had streamed down his face, and he had whimpered all through as the leggings were yanked down, hands bound, and body aching all over, and he could do nothing. He had been roughly thrown onto his stomach, and then had heard the noises of a scuffle. It was not until later that he had realised what all had happened. But even then, the experience had unnerved him and left him scared. It scared him that he could have been defenseless, and so, when he felt the wetness slap against his face now, he immediately lashed out in anger and pain, arms flew out, his legs kicked.  
  
Legolas' elven reflexes came to his aid and he ducked an outstretched leg just in time, but Aragorn and Gimli got clouted on their chest and face respectively. Faramir screamed in anger, and a cursing Gimli promptly rushed forward and pinned his hands down while Aragorn sat up rubbing his chest.  
  
Legolas moved up to the sobbing man.  
  
"Gimli, let go of him, you are scaring him," he said sharply, as he watched Faramir writhe unable to move his arms, panicking at the situation, not knowing what to expect.  
  
"No, he'll hurt himself," Aragorn said sharply.  
  
Elf and man sat by their friend, and tried to rouse him, calling out to him. Finally, they were able to get through and rouse a very dazed Faramir. He woke to the concerned faces of his companions peering at him, and realised that he had been in a stupor.  
  
He struggled to sit up, with Legolas helping him, and lay leaning against the elf's chest, as he tried to catch his breath. His head was pounding miserably, and he felt cold. Legolas picked up his cloak from the ground and wrapped it around his shoulders. He hunched gratefully into it, savouring the protection it afforded.  
  
"What happened?" he asked tiredly.  
  
Gimli rubbed his swelling chin thoughtfully, "You fainted," he said.  
  
Faramir stared incomprehendingly at him. And then blushed at his weakness as he remembered the tiredness falling over him when he'd gotten off the horse.  
  
Aragorn sat in front of him, "You cannot travel in this state," he said firmly.  
  
"It was just tiredness," Faramir assured him, trying to ignore the pain radiating from behind his temples.  
  
"You are running a mild fever," he was told.  
  
"We are not far form Minas Tirth now," Faramir insisted again, "I can ride, we must get back. The councilors were not happy when you left. They will be even less so, that we return some days later than promised."  
  
"Imrahil and Mithrandir will see to that."  
  
"Please my liege, we must leave these forests soon," Faramir begged. He was tired, so tired, but there was much work back in Gondor. This was no time for weakness, his mind told him.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "We will leave soon, but you will rest here for some time. Until you are able to stand up on your own, we are not leaving."  
  
Faramir could barely sit up on his own. He was leaning heavily on Legolas now, and at Aragorn's words, he tried to move away but swayed and fell back again.  
  
"The horses are tired too," Gimli added, raising a laugh. A ghost of a smile flickered across Faramir's face, and Aragorn felt strangely uplifted seeing it, as he leaned back and ate some of the food Gimli had pulled out of their supplies.  
  
He realised suddenly that he had hardly ever seen Faramir smile. A few times a smile had crossed the face was when Eowyn had been with him. After her departure to Rohan, never. After the ring had been destroyed, it had been all laughter and joy for the inhabitants of Minas Tirth except the young steward. He had mourned his loss silently and mourned alone.  
  
Gimli noticed it too, "So, the human can smile," he declared smiling himself.  
  
"There was little too smile about in Gondor for many years," Faramir said sleepily, "The enemy was always near, very near."  
  
"We lost many good men, so many good men."  
  
"Yes, but their sacrifice will not go in vain now that those they left behind can laugh and be happy with little worry," Legolas said. He understood what Faramir was trying to say. His own realm of Mirkwood had been under threat from the darkness for many years.  
  
Faramir would only shake his head in response.  
  
"They were brave men," he said finally.  
  
Aragorn knew what he was thinking about. A meeting of the White City's council two weeks ago had ended in acrimonious words. One of the councilors, a trusted lieutenant of Denethor's in his heyday, had taken strongly to some of Faramir's suggestions. In not so many words he had managed to indicate that he though of Faramir as a poor second best in the steward's chair.  
  
Faramir's face had clouded over, he had remembered what his father had said before the siege of Gondor, that he would rather have had it that Faramir had gone to Rivendell in Boromir's place.  
  
Aragorn had been greatly angered then. He had not missed the whispers by the former steward's trusted men. All had been encouraged by Denethor's own behaviour to treat Faramir as a poor alternative to stewardship with some even going on to suggest that Faramir had plotted to send Boromir to Rivendell in his stead for his prophetic dreams had foretold death in the journey. Whether these slanderous tales reached Faramir's ears or not was yet unknown, but there was no doubt that he looked more tired after all these happenings. Aragorn had resolved to retire all those councilors. In the time he had gotten to know his steward he had developed a fond liking for him, and respect for his thought and opinion, and he valued him at his side.  
  
He had also heard of Denethor's deteriorating relationship with his youngest son. They had differing viewpoints often, and the father had gone so far as to hit the son more than once. It explained Faramir's reticence and habit of thinking carefully before speaking.  
  
"There is no shortage of bravery in Gondor even now," he said firmly.  
  
Faramir shook his head again. He moved away from Legolas as he tried to sit up on his own. He could manage it if he curled up his legs to his chest and rested his head on them.  
  
"Boromir said you were very brave," Gimli said suddenly, leaning forward, "That he knew Gondor would be safe in your hands, for you would protect her with your life."  
  
"But I did not," Faramir pointed out, raising his head to look at his friends out of sorrowful eyes, "I am alive." He smiled bitterly looking at the ground.  
  
"What foolishness is this?" Gimli retorted, "You are alive, so is Gondor, she lives because you live."  
  
"She lives because the king has returned," Faramir said simply.  
  
"But the king needs his Steward," Aragorn told him quietly.  
  
"I am not the right man for the realm, my lord, " came the serious reply, "you need one of courage and valour."  
  
"I have one such, he is my steward," Aragorn insisted.  
  
"I am a coward," Faramir spat out, "I cannot defend myself, how will I play a part in defending the realm?"  
  
"Not just you, it could happen to anyone," Legolas said soothingly, placing hand on the man's shoulder, "It was the circumstances, and the same circumstances sent us our friends before you could fall to harm."  
  
Tears were glistening on Faramir's cheeks now.  
  
"No, another would not have fallen, such as I did, another would not have been captured to be a - a plaything.." Faramir broke off with a sobbing gulp. He was feeling really terrible now. Headache and tears combined to make him feel more ill.  
  
"What may have happened is unknown, Faramir, it is not for us to know these things. But know this, you are no coward, you who fought off the Southron forces and orcs and held Gondor against them, such is not cowardice. You were weakened that day, and you must stop feeling it is your fault," Legolas said in the same soothing voice, clasping the tired and hunched shoulders.  
  
"You are alive and that is important, your people love you and that is true, now rest yourself for some time, for all this talk and needless worrying will only tire you more," Aragorn added sincerely.  
  
The tired eyes closed slightly, still unconvinced of what the others were saying, and Legolas soon found himself holding onto the half asleep figure of the steward who had slumped into his arms. It seemed to comfort him so he remained that way till the breathing evened out, and he was sure that the sleep was a peaceful one. He laid his friend back on the ground with his own cloak for a pillow, and wrapped him in his cloak. 


	6. Home is not Afar

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
A/N: This story has a few spoilers for ROTK.  
  
Myfanwy - thank you for your kind review, keep reading :)  
  
Alynna - thank you for reading, do keep reviewing, and let me know how it's going :)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------  
  
  
  
Faramir felt himself slumping against Legolas' arms. His tired body and beleaguered mind begged for the sweet release of dreamless sleep, but found it impossible to give. But his friend's embrace brought to him memories of his brother consoling him after his interviews with his father. With each passing year these had gotten worse and worse, as father and son found themselves disagreeing regularly. Faramir rarely answered back to his father, preferring to digest his harsh words quietly. But it seemed Denethor did not appreciate the silence either. More often than not, he had been at the receiving end of his father's hand. Such encounters would take place in the privacy of the steward's study, but if any harsh words were said in Boromir's presence, he would soon be at his brother's side, to console, after having confronted his father over it. But even Boromir's words would not induce any overt display of affection from his stern father.  
  
It had however served to make the two brothers very close to each other, and even when Faramir grew older and began to serve in Gondor's army like his brother, he looked forward to the few opportunities he got to meet his brother. His one support from his childhood days.  
  
"He fails to understand you, that is all," Boromir would repeat each time he had found him sitting in his room miserable after a conversation with his father, "He loves you, but he does not understand you. Never forget, he loves you."  
  
It was very easy to forget. The harsh words continued, but words of love never came. When they did come, finally he had been lying in a fever, unable to hear them.  
  
The thought of the old days with Boromir made him relax and in his half- asleep state, he soon felt himself being lowered onto the ground and covered with a soft warm cloak.  
  
Soft voices bade him sleep, and he tried to respond but found himself unable to, finally gave into the wave of slumber that washed over him, lulling him into dreams of days gone by, that made his heart ache with a deep sorrow.  
  
"Sleep my friend," Legolas whispered quietly into his charge's ear as he tucked his cloak under him. The grey eyes flickered briefly in gratitude, then shut in a wan face marred by purpling bruises, and dark ridges of tiredness lining it. It was a face that looked young and old at the same time.  
  
Young from an aching vulnerability caused by the loss of ones held dear, and by haunting memories of many things, of losses and regrets. And old by the tiredness that marked it, by the look in the eyes that indicated they had seen much that had caused hurt, physical and emotional, by the lines that showed up the stress of expectations shouldered since a very young age, of continually trying to live up to them and beyond, of seeking an elusive object that was practically unattainable. To an elf who had seen some three millennia, such a look was disturbing in one who had lived a little more than three and half decades. A look of one worn out, but trying to hide it. One who hurt deep inside but shrank from telling another.  
  
Once the horses had been fed, and a warm fire kindled, Aragorn leaned over Faramir and placed his hand on his brow, noting the warmth radiating off it. He noticed the faintest of tremors crossing the sleeping man's face. A few soft whispered words however had him relaxing once again. He sat and watched the man for a while to make sure he was all right,  
  
"What shall we do?" Legolas' query brought him out of his reverie.  
  
Aragorn sighed, "We must get back to Minas Tirth soon, but I cannot let Faramir exert himself. He is unwell."  
  
"And if we wait for him to recover?" Gimli asked.  
  
"It looks not like he will recover very soon," Legolas said softly.  
  
"No," Aragorn agreed, "He is fatigued and not just because of what happened now, but events of old."  
  
Loneliness and despair, his mind told him, and he was angry with himself yet again for not noticing that one who had become dear to him was aching so much.  
  
He continued unhappily, "Yet, we must needs get back to the white city, for I am loathe to spend more time in these woods. We will ride, and we must carry him with us."  
  
Legolas nodded, "He will heal better once back in the city."  
  
"Then let us make haste and leave," Gimli replied.  
  
The sleeping man once again lay in his elven friend's arms as the horses thundered towards their home, across the thick woods, his own horse among them rider-less but carrying his pack. Every now and then he murmured something and seemed to be dreaming again, but Legolas would quietly whisper in his ear, biding him to rest, and he would fall back to sleep again, resting his tired mind and injured body. His cloak had been wrapped around him to keep him warm, but he still shivered spasmodically. Legolas could feel warmth radiating off the man's skin, but could do little to help other than ensure that he was comfortably placed and not jolted overly much by the motion of the steed. Faramir moaned slightly in his sleep, his breath coming out hot and fevered.  
  
"How is he?" Aragorn asked when they slowed down to negotiate a narrow gorse filled path. The sun was high up in the sky by now, and they would soon have to stop for water.  
  
"He is still a little fevered," Legolas said quietly.  
  
"Perhaps I should carry him awhile," Gimli suggested, "your horse may be tiring."  
  
"No, let me carry him," Aragorn said, "It'll be a easier for me to handle a rider."  
  
Legolas nodded. Narwe was tiring, she was a new horse, and unused to carrying a deadweight human. Faramir's own horse was equally unused to two riders. Aragorn's horse was certainly much stronger.  
  
"We can stop at that clearing by the stream, the horses can refresh themselves too," he said pointing towards a small place by a gurgling stream not far off.  
  
Aragorn nodded, and spurred his horse ahead.  
  
When they reached the clearing, he jumped down, and went up to Narwe to help Faramir down. He was waking up now, the stiffness from his sitting position all morning, inciting more pain across his injured frame.  
  
He slid off the mount, biting his lip, trying not to cry out in agony, and almost stumbled onto his knees, prevented only by Aragorn's strong arms pulling him up.  
  
The action brought him to his full senses, and he stood up carefully, looking around carefully, trying hard not to wince as pain flooded his senses. Hours of being in the same position had cramped his muscles, and even the thick cloak had not been enough to keep away the cool wind generated by the swift galloping.  
  
"We are nearly there, are we not?" came the hopeful query. The lay of the land was beginning to look familiar.  
  
"Yes, we should be there by nightfall," Aragorn said, his arm still offering support.  
  
"That is good," came the relieved reply.  
  
"You will ride me the rest of the way," Aragorn told him.  
  
"But I am awake now," the steward protested, straightening himself in an attempt to appear healthier, "I can ride alone."  
  
Aragorn shook his head, "No," he said shaking his head, "You are feverish, it will be better you ride with me."  
  
Any further conversation was prevented by Legolas holding up his hand, indicating silence. The other three looked at him in askance, unsheathing their weapons at the same time. Faramir moved towards his horse, and pulled out his sword from his gear, he did not think he would be able to wield a bow. Within minutes they could hear the sound of horses hooves thudding towards the clearing, as they stood tensed waiting to see who the new arrivals were. The sound of a voice floated towards them that made them all start when they recognised it. 


	7. Unforeseen Travellers

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Summary: Post-ROTK, a small trip brings more trouble than ever imagined. Warnings: Violence, angst.  
  
**********************  
  
Alynna - you're so right about the Boromir's character in the books, I think all we get to see is, how he would act as perhaps a warrior, or as a defender. Although there is just a wee mention of the love and respect the brothers between the lines, and a mention in the appendix, I personally do wish there had been a little more on that count. But then, Tolkien seems to have saved the personal history of his characters for the appendix hasn't he?  
  
Shirebound - thank you for reading, and for such kind words. I'm glad you liked the story. You are right about the summary, I've changed that. I myself have almost missed a few good stories because the summary didn't specify it had characters I was interested in reading about. So, I've changed the summary now :-) It is, as you say, to do with Faramir's experiences and his road towards learning to cope with them at least to an extent.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
Faramir paled involuntarily at the sound of the voice resonating through to the tiny clearing. The same voice that haunted his nightmares now, came out loud and clear. Beside him, Legolas had stiffened in the act of grabbing his bow, while Aragorn's lips tightened in a thin line and Anduril gleamed in the sunlight as the king's grip on his sword handle tightened. A soft curse broke out from Gimli, and he automatically moved towards the steward, who stood as still as if carved from a block of stone.  
  
Faramir held himself still, telling himself over and over again to forget everything and concentrate on what would happen. He was ashamed to find himself feeling something akin to fear at the sound of Haldorn's voice, the nearer it reached. Fear, a new sensation to him, for though he may have had a love for learning, he was a good soldier too, willing to risk all for the sake of the land he loved. Even his father he had not feared, merely despaired of.  
  
He shut his eyes tight for a fraction of a second before pursing his lips and returning his thoughts and full concentration to the situation at hand.  
  
"'Tis them," Legolas hissed.  
  
"How?" That was Gimli, annoyed that he hadn't succeeded in putting out the bandit for a longer time. He was in fact quite surprised. Even if they had recovered, and likely they had, being men of the road, to have caught up with the company, even at its slower rate of travel, was be no mean feat.  
  
The answer came around the clearing soon enough, when five men rounded the clearing riding truly magnificent horses, the likes of which could come only from the land of Rohan, where the men reared some of the best horses to be found in the middle earth. Swift of foot, and strong, they were an asset to anyone fortunate to own them.  
  
And the owners now seemed to be Haldorn and his men. He seemed to have been joined by two more, and it occurred to Aragorn that he had forgotten that there might have been more men with him, who had not been there when they met the other day.  
  
It did not take more than the smallest glance to show how Haldorn and his men had come by such horses, telltale bloodstains now dried, and caked on their clothes, as well as on the horses' saddles told the tale., and the company from Gondor found themselves angered not just over their past experience with these foul men, but also for the sake of the poor unfortunates who might have been waylaid by them, and readied themselves to fight.  
  
The element of surprise now lay with them, having an idea as to what they were to face, but to the five bandits who rounded into the clearing the sight was one to raise consternation. The horses came to an abrupt halt rearing up slightly.  
  
"You, again!" the coarse accents unnerved the young steward who found himself gripping his sword tightly, ignoring protests from each and every muscle in his worn and injured body.  
  
The men in front of him had a lot to answer for.  
  
"We should have thrown you into the river while we had a chance," Gimli growled, rushing forward, to take advantage of their shock.  
  
Haldorn smirked, his hand going up to a crude bandage tied around his head as he dismounted, "We meet again, my dwarven friend, come, I have much to say to you." He drew out a sword to defend himself, and his friends followed as they jumped off their horses, warily facing the Gondorians. The horses obviously were not all they had made away with.  
  
A leery smile came Faramir's way, but he ignored it, pushing everything to the back of his mind.  
  
The sound of metal hitting metal resounded as sword met axe, and it seemed that was all the others had been waiting for. Moving out of their spots they raced to the attack. Legolas found himself forced to drop his bow, and take to his knives, as Taldor rushed at him with a sword. He was a better fighter than his other companions had been, and Legolas found himself using all his elven skills to keep him at bay.  
  
Aragorn found himself battling not just Dorgon but the fifth man too. Dorgon though had still not lost his ineptness at battle with a stronger opponent and fell to the wayside soon, leaving him to take on the second new entrant who like his friend was a good fighter.  
  
But he was not and never would be as good as the king of Gondor, who soon realised that all it would take would be a few more judicious moves to get his man. And then, he could move on to help Faramir with Faldor, for out of the corner of his eye he could see that Faramir was having trouble, even though his opponent was injured and not fighting well.  
  
Faramir's back and shoulders seemed to him to be on fire. His limbs were still very stiff, and his movements were awkward and ungainly. Pain dulled his senses, and a numbing tiredness ached to take over his body. He grunted and his breath came out in short raspy sobs.  
  
His discomfort did not go unnoticed by his rival, who decided to sue his relative strength, in place of lack of skill. Instead of aim, he relied on brute strength to push the young steward into tiring himself out even more.  
  
Metal flashed in the air, and the clanging sounds resonated through the clearing, mingling with grunts of pain, causing frightened birds to abandon the trees in favour of the skies.  
  
Legolas used both knived hands to equal advantage, skillfully countering every move his opponent made. A small knife, though, would not hold out against the long blade and so he decided to adopt a different approach.  
  
He danced his way away from his opponent towards the stream nimbly leaping onto the slippery rocks that had been smoothened by the constant movement of water over many, many years. He kept his balance with practiced ease, placing his feet lightly on the surface, drawing Taldor closer and closer to the water's edge as he weaved his knives in and out defending with one hand and parrying with the other.  
  
His attacker finally managed to fight off one parried thrust from the knife as it snagged o his tunic sleeve, using the momentary distraction to lunge at Legolas. The blond elf swerved, though not soon enough, as the sword point nicked his shoulder. He hissed at the sudden, sharp pain, his eyes narrowing, as he lunged with his free knife, as the sword retracted, inviting the man to leap sideways. His ploy worked, for the next moment the man was floundering in the stream, the eddys throwing him back upon the rocks, while his sword fell out of his hand to be carried swiftly downstream by the swift current.  
  
Even with one shoulder injured it too Legolas no time to ensure his opponent could not fight back. He moved to help his friends now.  
  
Haldorn had attacked Gimli with a ferocity brought out by his memory of their last meeting. And the dwarf after two days of hard work at his least favourite activity, was stiff and saddle sore. He defended himself adeptly however, and the fight looked evenly poised, until Dorgon who for a few seconds had lain where he had fallen after being wounded by Aragorn's sword, found Gimli backing towards him. A movement of his foot was all it took send the dwarf toppling over, and when Legolas turned towards his friends it was to see Gimli falling headfirst backwards onto the ground, and Haldorn and Dorgon jumping at him simultaneously.  
  
He reacted immediately, rushing to his friend's defense, even as Aragorn continued parrying with his opponent, slowly but surely gaining an upper hand, over the relatively inexperienced combatant, and a tiring Faramir desperately lunged at Faldor, with his strength ebbing slowly away.  
  
Legolas leapt onto Dorgon's back, tearing him away from Gimli, and pushing him onto Haldorn, sending all three sprawling onto the ground. He bit back a cry as he hit the ground on his injured shoulder, and swiped his knife at the nearest figure. Gimli lay where he'd fallen half dazed, pain marring his face.  
  
Legolas found himself struggling with in unarmed combat with Dorgon, his other knife lay somewhere in the melee, as did Dorgon's weapon.  
  
Haldorn rolled away towards where Faramir was panting as he stood over his fallen opponent. The last well-aimed lunge had found its mark, and Faldor dropping his weapon and clutching his sword arm in pain, had fallen against a tree and knocked himself out. Seeing the exhaustion writ plainly on the steward's face, now grey with fatigue and pain, Haldorn jumped at him, grabbing Faldor's fallen sword.  
  
"We meet again, my friend," he whispered softly, advancing on to the man.  
  
A brief look of panic flitted across Faramir's visage, his breathing sounded shallower, but then suddenly his face took on a firm countenance, as he ducked the outstretched thrust, and fought back.  
  
Faramir willed himself to forget his tiredness and pain, as he faced the bandit. This time he intended to fight back. He had fought stronger forces than this man. And the sudden grimness on his face, and the hardening of his jaw gave Haldorn a preview of his capabilities, as the steward attacked him with a new found energy thrusting fiercely, and causing him to back away.  
  
Gimli shut his eyes and opened them again refocusing on the blue vastness of the sky above rimmed by a few leafy green treetops, and then cursed as he remembered how that fool of a human had tripped him over. The same one who was fighting the elf right now. Deciding that two could play at the same game, he lunged himself at the two of them, yanking the human away forcefully. Dorgon was caught in surprise, and had no answer to return, as the dwarf clipped him on the side of his head.  
  
"Thank you my friend," Legolas smiled as he helped the dwarf up once he'd finished.  
  
Gimli grunted in response, as they turned to help their friends. Aragorn had felled his man by now, and was advancing on Haldorn drawing him away from Faramir, who seemed to resent the undue intrusion, for he had now endowed Haldorn with various cuts on his sword arm, which had slowed the bandit down considerably. He himself was drawing every ounce of strength he had reserved in him, fighting with a ferocity that surprised even his onlookers. With sudden alacrity, he sidestepped a blow from his attacker sending him off balance, and then taking advantage of that lunged at him.  
  
"Help Gimli and Legolas," he grunted out to Aragorn who was advancing in his direction. A swift thrust at Haldorn's side forced him to fall to the ground dropping his weapon. The man half lay half crouched on the ground groaning in pain clutching his side, and Faramir took a slow step backward.  
  
Aragorn moved towards him, as he kept his eyes on Haldorn, waiting for him to rise.  
  
"You are hurt," he commented to his other two friends as they joined him, Legolas with his shoulder bleeding, and Gimli, with an ugly gash on his head. Faramir stood by swaying tiredly, wondering whether a wash in the stream would help him feel better.  
  
"I am all right," Legolas retorted, clutching his shoulder tightly, as he went towards Haldorn and looked at him in distaste, "We should tie them up and take them along as prisoners,"  
  
"They're a danger to travelers on this route," Gimli growled in agreement.  
  
"Yes, that is what I was thinking," Aragorn commented, as the four companions stood pondering over what to do.  
  
A sound reached Legolas' sharp elven ears causing him to suddenly turn around, and look towards the stream, sending a sharp skiver of pain through his shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn!" he shouted in warning, leaping to his friend's defence, ignoring his own pain.  
  
But Faramir, being closer, got there before him, shoving his king out of the way of the knife thrown by Talgor whom Legolas had left unconscious by the river. 


	8. Home

Disclaimer: All characters belong to JRR Tolkien.  
  
Summary: Post-ROTK, a small trip brings more trouble than ever imagined. Warnings: Violence, angst.  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
A/N - this is the last chapter, I am not entirely sure how it has come out, though.  
  
Thank you to all who have read and reviewed. I'm glad you enjoyed the story, as much for itself as for its terrific central character :-).  
  
Shirebound - I'm glad you like the characterization of Faramir. I always feel he's one of the most intense characters Tolkien created - for one who takes up, barely one fourth of the place in the trilogy, he certainly makes an impact.  
  
Ralza - here you are, sorry for the delay, but as I said, the last chapter, so I had a little trouble writing it.  
  
Alynna - yup, you've got it! Something like that :-) Thank you for the bit about the sword from the last chapter, you're quite right there, can't imagine what made me write that! It's changed now, the sword takes a more sedate approach down now :-)  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
The next few seconds were riddled with confusion, and it was to the credit of Legolas and Gimli that things did not get out of hand. Legolas seeing Faramir push Aragorn out off the way, decided to stop Talgor instead. He grabbed the first stone he could lay his hands on, and aimed it at the man who was lying half in and half out of the water. The well-aimed missile hit him at the side of his head. Gimli meanwhile had taken it upon himself to ensure that none of the other three men got similar ideas. He grabbed a coil of rope from one of the packs and took to tying up the only conscious one of the lot.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked the two men lying on the ground, a little worriedly as he had no idea whether the knife had found its mark or not.  
  
Faramir sat up tiredly and slowly. The lunging motion had pushed his weary body to more lengths after his tiring fight, and he could feel a dull, intense ache in his worn muscles. He looked towards his king, alarmed to notice that he lay where he fallen, eyes closed.  
  
He bent forward to see if Aragorn had been hit, and felt a sharp sting of pain in his upper right arm, realizing then that the knife had nicked him leaving a small but profusely bleeding cut. He ignored it and reached for his king once again.  
  
"Sire?"  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas called out, worried when he saw his friend hadn't moved.  
  
They got a slight grunt in reply, but the eyes remained closed.  
  
"Aragorn," Gimli called out from where he stood glaring balefully at the now bound Haldorn as though daring him to try anything.  
  
Aragorn grunted again, and then opened his eyes, and tried sitting up, he had fallen flat on his back, and had felt winded.  
  
"Aye, I am fine," he replied, "I just had the breath knocked out of me," he explained to his worried companions.  
  
He raised himself and looked towards his steward who knelt next to him, grey eyes laced with concern and fear, now replaced with relief, his face ridged with lines of sheer exhaustion.  
  
"Thank you Faramir," he said gently, "You saved my life."  
  
The younger man shook his head, "No - I, it is my duty, I would do that anytime," he stammered.  
  
Legolas sighed quietly in relief and went up to his friend to help him up, "You had me worried," he said reproachfully, "You are not hurt are you?"  
  
"Only my pride, I am getting old," Aragorn said mournfully.  
  
Gimli snickered derisively as he bound up the other men, and muttered a few vague words, the only clear word being 'elf'.  
  
Legolas snorted in reply, his keen ears having caught the exact words, while the two men grinned as the banter between the two automatically raised their spirits, despite their injuries.  
  
Aragorn said standing up, and stretching himself, "Legolas, you are hurt, and Gimli too, let me tend to your wounds, and then let us move on. We will take the prisoners along, and hand them to the first patrol we come across."  
  
"It is the tiniest scratch, Aragorn," Legolas assured him, as his friend examined his shoulder.  
  
"It needs to be washed, Gimli's head too," Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas snickered at that, and received a blare from his dwarven friend.  
  
"Faramir, are you all right?" Aragorn 's sharp voice forced the steward to look up from where he still knelt. He nodded tiredly, and stood up ignoring the lightheaded feeling assailing him.  
  
"I am fine, my lord," he said joining his companions by the stream, where Aragorn was binding up Legolas' shoulder, while Gimli bathed the cut on his forehead.  
  
"You are hurt," Legolas' eyes narrowed, as he noticed the dark stain spreading across the young man's sleeve.  
  
"'Tis just a scratch," Faramir replied, as he knelt next to Gimli, and took a handful of water to wash his face with. The cool refreshing feel of the water helped reduce the tiredness more than a little. He sighed.  
  
"Let me see that arm," Aragorn demanded from behind him.  
  
"What of the prisoners' wounds?" Faramir asked.  
  
"I will see to them, after seeing to you," his king replied.  
  
He cut off the sleeve with a knife, and looked at the wound, "It is a flesh wound, but it may hinder you for some days, if you need to use a sword."  
  
Aragorn swiftly bound it up, and then looked closely at Faramir, taking in the pain and weariness written on his face. He had seen Faramir fight, and was sure he had strained his healing wounds.  
  
"You could have been seriously hurt," he chided gently.  
  
Faramir shook his head tiredly, "That would have been a small price when I owe you my life," he said quietly.  
  
"I ask no price for that, 'twas a simple remedy, though long forgotten," Aragorn said as he helped him up, and then clutching him tighter as he swayed a little, added pertly, "Save that you obey me when I tell you to rest well."  
  
"I feel much better now," Faramir said calmly.  
  
"You do?" Aragorn growled leading the way back to the horses, "I thought you might have hit your head," he added at Faramir's questioning look, "Why else would you have gone and thrown yourself in the way of a knife?"  
  
"If I hadn't, Legolas or Gimli would have," Faramir said, smiling in reply.  
  
"Elf, I'm ashamed at you," Gimli grunted, "You let a man best you."  
  
Legolas simply glared at his friend in reply, but smiled warmly at Faramir, "Thank you for saving my ageing friend, Faramir, that was a very brave thing to do."  
  
Faramir shook his head, feeling slightly embarrassed but the elf continued, "Of course the dwarf here would never have reached in time!"  
  
They checked on their prisoners' injuries and then hoisted them onto their horses, and set off with them for Minas Tirth at a steady trot.  
  
"We can leave them with the first patrol we come across, we are not far from the area they cover, and they can bring them in," Aragorn announced, "Or they will simply slow us on our way."  
  
And so, as soon as they came across a party of rangers from Gondor, they handed their prisoners over to them, much to the surprise of the patrol, who least expected to see their king and steward hand them a party of semi- conscious, unruly looking men.  
  
It was a few hours after that they reached Gondor, Faramir was riding his own horse now, he had insisted on doing so when they had stopped for a breather not far from the White City, and had mounted him before anyone could protest.  
  
"I am fine now, he had reiterated.  
  
"You are ill," Aragorn said pursing his lips in a thin line.  
  
"I will not be carried into Minas Tirth like some weakling," his steward retorted.  
  
"Weakling!" Aragorn nearly shouted, and would have gone on if Legolas hadn't placed a hand on his shoulder, and signaled him to let the steward be.  
  
Aragorn had finally assented but with bad grace, and Gimli had looked on disapprovingly.  
  
It had struck Legolas that Faramir did look a lot better now, he still looked exhausted but at the same time he looked calm, and the elf was suddenly glad that they had met the bandits again, and that his young friend had managed not to let self-doubt conquer him at a crucial time.  
  
It was darkening as they entered the city, so that they entered the city quietly and without fuss, and rode up to the citadel, where they were met by Mithrandir and Prince Imrahil, who looked relieved to see them back.  
  
"It is good to see you fine, we were getting worried," Imrahil told Aragorn as he dismounted. Aragorn smirked as the other three got off their horses slowly, Gimli handing Faramir an arm that was immediately refused.  
  
"Fine!" the king snorted, as Faramir dismounted and then leant against his horse trying to regain his breath, "Of course I am fine, but I cannot say the same for my friends here."  
  
"What happened?" Imrahil asked, moving towards his nephew, worry and concern betrayed on his countenance.  
  
Faramir shrugged, holding onto the nearby wall for support now, his legs felt intensely weak, and the aches in his body were still screaming at him, "We caught a few horse thieves," he told his uncle.  
  
They entered the citadel after that, and the healers were called, and the three friends were tended to, with Aragorn hovering over them, gloating in his position as the only unscathed member of the party. He managed to convince the healer to announce a two-week rest period for his scowling steward.  
  
"Two weeks?" Faramir muttered tensely to his king who stood over his bed, watching him drink a brew viler than some dwarven ale. His sword arm lay in a sling, and they had bandaged his chest and back, and then diagnosed him with a cold, forcing him to drink the strange liquid, and covering him with a mound of blankets. He sank drowsily in as the pain in his weary body ebbed gradually away as the brew began taking effect.  
  
"Aye, two weeks, for at the end of two weeks, I marry, and it would do no good to have you absent," Aragorn said in reply, smiling cheerfully at the sulking young man.  
  
Gimli shrugged, and placing an arm on the relatively uninjured left shoulder of his friend bade him get better soon, and Legolas smiling warmly at him said soflty, "Boromir would have been proud of you."  
  
The End  
  
A/N - well, that's the end, I think, I'm really not sure how it sounds. Part of the reason for the delay with this post, is that while I knew it would be the last chapter, I just didn't know how to structure it. I hope the end result is not too weak. Please do revert, and let me know if you feel the need for any changes. I just wanted the last bit to portray that Faramir is at least beginning to recover from his feeling of loss, and has regained much of his confidence and self-belief. 


End file.
